O Show Deve Continuar
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Se ela tivesse que olhar para aquele quadro apenas mais uma vez, ela tinha certeza de que iria enlouquecer. / Gen, Ezri's POV. Character Study. Pós Season Finale.


**Disclaimer**: A franquia Star Trek foi criada por Gene Roddenberry e pertencia a ele, e agora pertence à Paramount e a uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Nada aqui me pertence, essa história foi feita apenas por diversão, não ganho nada com ela.

**Sinopse:** Se ela tivesse que olhar para aquele quadro apenas mais uma vez, ela tinha certeza de que iria enlouquecer.

**Universo: **Star Trek – Deep Space Nine (DS9).

**Avisos**: Essa fanfic se passa após o season finale _"What You Leave Behind"__ e tem spoilers para a série toda.._

**Ships**: Não há pairings aqui, é uma história Gen, mas há menções passadas a Ezri/Worf e Ezri/Julian.

**N.A**.: Apesar da morte da Jadzia ter sido um golpe extremamente doloroso, eu acabei gostando bastante da Ezri Dax, e com um pouco de raiva pelo mau tratamento que ela por vezes recebeu dos próprios escritores. Essa fanfic é uma tentativa de tentar entrar na cabecinha confusa da Ezri.

O título da fanfic foi retirado da música 'The Show Must Go On', do Queen.

Peço desculpas caso eu tenha deixado a Ezri ou algum outro personagem OOC. Não é nunca minha intenção, mas nem sempre consigo capturar a voz de um personagem corretamente. Desculpo-me também por possíveis convergências no canon e por possíveis erros de digitação e/ou de gramática, estou sem beta reader.

**Rated**: K+.

**X_X_X**

**O Show Deve Continuar**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

Os aposentos em uma nave espacial poderiam ser bem impessoais, especialmente se uma missão é curta. Se a missão for mais longa, ou se você residir em uma estação espacial, eles tendem a ser um pouco mais pessoais em suas decorações e estilos, se assemelhando ao dono dos aposentos.

Ela não estava mais há pouco tempo na estação, portanto seus quartos já não eram tão impessoais, como se ela tivesse acabado de chegar; sua decoração, seus detalhes faziam com que ele não fosse confundido com um aposento recém ocupado, apesar de ainda haver algo de completamente impessoal para ela ali.

Entre os objetos dela, havia um quadro; belo, com rosto agradável e gentil de uma moça. Ela o possuía desde a adolescência; Norvo a dera quando ele era pouco mais que uma criança. E apesar de não ser uma obra dele, ela sempre nutrira certo carinho pela imagem.

No entanto, Ezri pensava que ela iria enlouquecer se tivesse que olhar apenas mais uma vez para aquele rosto irritantemente gentil.

Esse era um sentimento comum nesses dias. Quando se sentia assim, Ezri gostava de se deitar na cama e fechar os olhos, procurando não pensar em absolutamente nada.

Era um exercício desafiante, deixar sua mente vazia quando você tem memórias de tantas vidas em você, mas após alguns meses, Ezri já se via capaz de dominar essa habilidade.

Tal atividade era extremamente relaxante; o maior problema de Ezri, desde que ela se tornara Dax, fora reconciliar os pensamentos de Ezri e as memórias de Dax, e era um alívio imenso a sensação de poder, ao menos por alguns minutos, livrar-se de toda a confusão mental que ela passara diariamente.

O único problema é que a sensação nunca demorava muito tempo; poucos minutos depois, Ezri via-se em seus semi-impessoais aposentos em DS9, tão frustrada quanto antes.

Essa frustração, assim como a sensação de que não aguentaria olhar para seu quadro mais uma vez, era uma companheira constante nesses dias. Deep Space Nine parecia ser seu lar desde a primeira vez que ali pusera os pés, mas recentemente, tudo ali parecia irreal, estranho, fora de lugar.

A ausência de quase toda a principal tripulação e amigos também cooperava para esse estranhamento. Claro, Ezri convivera com alguns de seus colegas por pouco mais de um ano, mas sua breve convivência com eles somada as memórias de Jadzia fazia com que o distanciamento deles apertasse seu coração, especialmente de algumas pessoas em particular.

Como Worf. Worf... ela estava feliz pela sua partida, ela realmente estava; homens como Worf ajudariam a construir um Império Klingon muito mais honrado, e ele tinha agora uma posição que lhe oferecia o respeito que ele sempre merecera. Mas Ezri estaria mentindo se dissesse que a distância dele não era dolorosa.

Seus sentimentos em relação à Worf sempre seriam confusos e ela tinha certeza que parte dele sempre o amaria – assim como tinha certeza que seria um erro imenso ouvir a essa parte de seu ser. Mas mesmo com o início turbulento de sua convivência com Worf, ela estava feliz com a amizade que eles puderam construir, e se via sentindo falta disso durante o dia-a-dia.

Benjamin... era mais do que um pouco doloroso pensar em Ben. Jadzia nunca fora devota dos Profetas, e Ezri tampouco o era, mas ela se pegava às vezes durante o dia fazendo uma prece silenciosa para que tudo estivesse bem com Benjamin. Era impossível eliminar sua preocupação com ele; esse fora um dos hábitos dos dois hospedeiros anteriores de Dax que Ezri abraçou completamente.

Benjamin fora o protégé de Curzon, e fora o melhor amigo de Jadzia. Ben também fora a primeira pessoa a recebê-la com um sorriso de satisfação, a primeira pessoa a protegê-la e lhe ajudar a ver a si mesma como um indivíduo, e não apenas uma junção de personalidades, após sua união a Dax. Benjamin era o melhor amigo que Ezri ou Dax pudesse querer, e ela sentia a falta dele terrivelmente.

A falta de Ben parecia ainda mais dolorosa toda vez que Ezri via Jake ou Kasidy andando sozinhos pela estação. Como amiga de Kasidy e Jake e amiga de Ben por mais de três vidas, ela se via na obrigação de cuidar dos amados dele em sua ausência. Ela estava sempre conversando com Kasidy e Jake, participando de jantares e idas as holosuites, fazendo o possível para se manter em contato. Eram momentos por vezes agridoces, mas Ezri adorava esses momentos, por mais que a deixassem triste e perguntando-se se Benjamin realmente retornaria um dia.

Porém tais dúvidas eram logo dissipadas; em todos os anos em que eles se conheciam, Ben Sisko jamais decepcionara a Dax, e ela não achava que ele começaria com esse hábito agora.

Mas além de amigos ausentes, havia, é claro, alguns amigos queridos presentes. Havia Nerys; forte, sensível, maravilhosa Nerys. O julgamento de Ezri, quando Nerys estava envolvida, era parecido com o julgamento de Jadzia; ela era uma mulher incrível, tão forte, que passara por tantos inomináveis terrores em sua vida e ainda conseguia ser feliz e fazer os outros sorrirem. Ezri orgulhava-se em poder chamar Nerys de amiga.

E Quark; o Ferengi que muitos desprezavam ou tratavam apenas como apenas mais um rosto incerto e indigno de confiança em uma multidão ocupava um lugar especial no coração de Ezri. Ele era diferente de todos os seus outros amigos, mas não menos importante; Quark já provara mais de uma vez para Ezri e Jadzia que ele podia ser um amigo fiel e dedicado, e Ezri tinha especial consideração por ele.

E havia, é claro, Julian; doce, adorável Julian, com seu sorriso e seus lindos, grandes olhos castanhos. Fora tão fácil se apaixonar por Julian – as memórias de Jadzia em relação a Julian, cheias de carinho e admiração, somadas as impressões que Ezri tivera dele – charmoso, dedicado, belo – e a sua personalidade fascinante, que ela conhecia mais uma faceta a cada dia, foram ingredientes fatais para a paixão.

No começo, era maravilhoso estar com Julian; ele era inteligente, engraçado, amoroso e dedicado em tudo o que fazia e especialmente com ela, e parecia sempre que ele nunca cansaria de surpreendê-la e fasciná-la, mostrando que ele era muito mais do que aparentava ser para os outros, e Ezri sentia que ela não se cansaria nunca de estar ao lado dele.

Porém, com o passar das semanas e então dos meses, Ezri foi sentindo que os momentos entre ela e Julian não eram mais tão incríveis quanto costumavam ser, e que parecia haver mais Dax – mais _Jadzia_ – do que Ezri em seu relacionamento, e quando Ezri ainda estava tendo dificuldades para se afirmar como mais do que apenas a junção dos hospedes anteriores de Dax, quando ela ainda não se sentia confortável para chamar uma experiência de um antigo hospedeiro como uma experiência dela, não era nada bom.

Ambos pareciam estar perseguindo fantasmas; Ezri parecia agarrar-se ao que poderia ter sido um grande amor de Jadzia, e Julian parecia agarrar-se ao que restava em Ezri da mulher que ele um dia julgara ter amado.

Fora fácil se apaixonar por Julian; quase tão fácil quanto deixar de amá-lo. No final, fora um alívio quando eles terminaram o relacionamento e mantiveram contato apenas como amigos, antes que eles realmente pudessem machucar um ao outro.

Como o término de seu relacionamento com Julian fora amigável, Ezri nem considerara uma mudança de endereço; DS9 era seu lar, e ela sentia-se bem ali, especialmente após o término da guerra. Esses dias eram quase como os primeiros dias de Jadzia na estação, sem tantas mortes e tragédias pairando no ombro de todos; era quase como o começo de tudo.

Talvez o problema fosse justamente esse.

Quando Ezri uniu-se a Dax, despreparada como estava, ela considerou procurar Benjamin a decisão mais acertada para o momento. As memórias de Curzon e Jadzia em relação a ele não podiam ser falsas quanto ao caráter e a lealdade de um fiel amigo. Ela sabia que Ben a ajudaria, e sabia que ele pediria para ela ficar na estação por uns tempos, para que ele ficasse de olho no progresso dela.

Após ela aceitar permanecer na tripulação, ela sentiu-se feliz e grata por estar começando a ser aceita aos poucos por todos. Claro, ela ainda se preocupava naquelas manhãs dos primeiros dias, onde a sonolências e os seus quartos – impessoais e familiares – lhe faziam acordar desorientada, perguntando-se onde Worf estaria e planejando alguma atividade para seu dia, até se olhar no espelho e se lembrar que ela não era mais Jadzia.

Ela se preocupava, mas dizia a si mesma que isso passaria. Seu treino como conselheira lhe lembrava que isso era apenas uma reação normal a uma experiência tão opressiva quanto uma junção a um simbionte, que em pouco tempo ela aprenderia a ser Ezri Dax, não mais Ezri Tigan, e não apenas Dax, não apenas as memórias de seus hospedeiros anteriores.

E ela estava certa; com o passar dos meses, ela aprendeu a administrar melhor a si mesma, suas memórias. Ela recobrou sua autoconfiança e seus desejos.

E era por isso que ela perguntava-se agora porque ela ainda estava vivendo uma continuação da vida de Jadzia.

Ela não podia evitar uma onda de culpa ao pensar na situação desse jeito; as pessoas com quem trabalhava, seus amigos, eles eram todos importantes para ela. Eles não eram apenas uma página da vida de Jadzia, eles eram amigos de Ezri.

Mas ao mesmo tempo em que ela sabia da importância deles, ela sabia que Deep Space Nine eram originalmente idéias, experiências de Jadzia; os amigos dela aceitaram-na e aprenderam a gostar dela porque um dia conheceram Jadzia.

Isso era normal; acontecera com os hospedeiros anteriores de Dax. Mas todos eles tinham suas vidas, todos eles viveram sua vida pós-união em lugares diferentes, com pessoas diferentes.

Ezri tinha medo de quanto tempo ela ainda passaria vivendo nas sombras da vida de Jadzia.

A cada dia ela pensava mais nisso, e a cada dia ela pensava que deveria deixar DS9 logo, e a cada dia, não encontrava a coragem necessária.

Despertando de seu longo devaneio, Ezri percebera que passara tempo demais divagando, e levantou-se, pensando em dirigir-se ao OPS antes que Nerys a chamasse.

Passando pela frente de seu espelho, Ezri olhou para cima e vi o quadro que a andava irritando; após um momento de hesitação, ela pegou-o e tirou da parede, o guardando em uma gaveta, para em seguida sair de seus aposentos.

Velhas memórias não precisavam ser jogadas foras, mas às vezes, precisavam ser guardadas e momentaneamente esquecidas para que novas experiências pudessem acontecer.

E tanto Ezri quanto Dax sabiam disso.

**Fim**


End file.
